


lost my feather

by Analitac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, M/M, Poetry, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analitac/pseuds/Analitac
Summary: a little poem of cliches for my boys.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	lost my feather

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, it felt like Cas's pov

No use crying over spilled water  
Blood can’t bury the insult  
record can’t become slate.  
Loved and lost by a feather,  
the eleventh hurrah died by fire.  
There is nothing lighter than good intentions,  
a labor of the pit

**Author's Note:**

> yea, so I have no idea what this is. I wrote this for a intro to CRWT class I have. let me know if you likey?
> 
> also if any one is willing to be my beta, pls contact me. I need a beta and I have no idea how to find one. my fics desperately need a beta


End file.
